Possession
by Hepzheba
Summary: Sequel to Silence Gaara's grown tired of just watch in silence.


**Title:** Possession

**Author: **Hepzheba

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto, nor Gaara and Lee. Not Sakura, either.

**Summary: **(Sequel to Silence) Gaara's grown tired of just watch in silence.

**A/N: **Once again I'm wondering what I was thinking while I wrote this. Thanks to Lujana for helping me with some hard decisions. Reviews will still make me go all happy.

* * *

Gaara was breathing heavily, his jade green eyes was dark with rage. His hands were shaking badly and the sand around him was swirling madly. His teeth were bared and clutched tightly together. He closed his eyes, lowering his chakra and slowly he stopped shaking. The sun would soon start to rise and then he would come to the clearing. 

The rain from yesterday was gone and so was the sadness Gaara hade felt. Now there was only rage, a rage that made him blind to what was actually right. He wouldn't let that bitch touch _his_ Lee ever again. He would make sure of that.

The sun started to rise and its golden light searched its way through the leaves to gently shine on the teen's pale skin. But Gaara noticed nothing of this. His eyes were fixed upon the creature that walked into the clearing. The dark-haired teen started to train, carefully and a bit slower at first, but his movements soon got faster.

Gaara watched him in silence as the sun started to climb up the clear blue sky. There was a sudden calm over Gaara that he thought he would never experience. He watched the other teen train and he didn't care that the calm would soon go away.

At noon a girl's voice broke into the concentration of both teens. The dark-eyed teen stopped his training and smiled at the pink-haired girl. Gaara glared and once again clutched his teeth together. He closed his eyes and opened his hands. He pressed the palms to the bark of the tree for some seconds before he opened his eyes and jumped down from the tree.

Lee opened his mouth to greet him but no words came out of his mouth, he just stared at Gaara in shock. The sand brought Lee to a nearby tree and held him there no matter how hard Lee fought. Gaara turned to Sakura, who stared at him.

"Gaara, what…?" she begun but he cut her off.

"Bitch" he said with a dark voice.

Her green eyes widened even more and her mouth hung open.

"Please, Gaara…" Lee pleaded from the tree, but Gaara cut out his voice.

He didn't want to hear his pleadings, if he heard them then maybe he would obey and he didn't want that. He wanted that bitch dead.

"Don't you ever touch what's mine ever again" he said and took the steps between them.

Sakura screamed as his hands closed around her neck, she tried to push him away, but he was stronger than she could ever be. There was a sickening crack and when Gaara let go off the girl she feel to the ground, her mouth opened and her eyes empty. He hated her. She couldn't even protect her own life.

"Gaara!" he heard Lee whisper. "What have you done?"

The green clad teen stared at Sakura, his dark eyes bigger than usual. Gaara walked up to him and the sand released its grasp around the other boy. Lee backed away from him, something Gaara thought he would never do.

"Gaara, what…"

Lee stared at him and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Gaara took a step closer, Lee took two steps away from him. Gaara felt his heart hurt, Lee shouldn't be doing this, he should be happy that Gaara had saved him from that useless bitch.

"I did it for you" Gaara answered, almost pleadingly.

"Gaara…" Lee whispered. "You can't… you… she's dead, Gaara. You killed her!"

Gaara nodded, slowly taking a step closer. Lee stared at him and Gaara realised that there were tears in his eyes. Did he cry for that bitch?

"I loved her, Gaara. Why did you…?"

Gaara froze and stared at the object of his love.

"No, you didn't love her" he said and tried to sound firm, but his voice was low and questioning.

Lee nodded.

"Yes, Gaara, I love her."

"No, you don't!" Gaara shouted and took a grip at the other boy's shoulder. "You don't love her. You love me, only me."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Gaara…"

Tears were running down Lee's cheeks now and Gaara wanted to wipe them off, but he was afraid that Lee would push him away. He wouldn't let that happen. He pressed his lips to Lee's hard, forcing his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. He felt the taste of Lee's tears on his lips and the taste of just Lee. He pulled away.

"Gaara, I love Sakura."

"Sakura is dead" Gaara answered, his voice flat.

"I love her still."

"No, you don't!" Gaara shouted. "You love no one but me. Only me!"

The sand encircled them, coming closer and moving faster and faster. Gaara closed his eyes and he felt what the sand did to his love, but he didn't see it. Lee screamed for him to stop, but he didn't. One last time he ignored Lee's pleadings.

Suddenly everything was silent. Gaara opened his eyes. Everything around him was calm. The sun was shining and the wind blew softly in the trees, the soft sound of leaves moving reached Gaara's ears. He turned his eyes to the body infront of him. Dark eyes stared empty and the mouth was slightly open, just like Sakura. But still, he was nothing like Sakura. This was beauty. Gaara bent down and caressed the soft forehead. His fingers followed the cheekbone and stopped by the lips. He bent down over the face a placed a soft kiss on the forehead, the cheeks and at last the soft lips. He smiled at the silent creature.

He felt several people's chakra coming closer and picked up Lee's limp body. He disappeared up into the trees and away from the clearing. They would find Sakura's dead body, but not Lee's. No one would take Lee away from him, no one. Now they would be together forever and no one would ever touch what belonged to Gaara again.


End file.
